Timidité et Amour
by Spiria
Summary: Laisser vous porter par l'histoire d'une jeune fille sensible, timide et émotive. Croyez vous en l'amour et aux sentiments que vous ressentez quand il est en vous ? Sentiments, amour, amitié. Laissez vous emporter par des sentiments complexes...


Amoureuse de son cousin…

_**Timidité et amour.**_

Amoureuse de son cousin…

Amoureuse d'un membre de sa famille…

Décidément tout s'empirait, tout se compliquait.

Plus rien, elle ne contrôlait plus rien …

Rien et surtout pas son avenir sentimental.

Longtemps elle avait rêvé d'un garçon blond,

Longtemps elle s'était accrochée à lui, l'observant de loin, le protégeant de quelques actions discrètes sans aller plus loin.

Longtemps elle l'avait écoutée, en secret, et elle l'avait crue.

Longtemps elle l'avait espionnait, épiant ses faits et gestes, connaissant ses habitudes par cœur.

Mais elle était trop timide pour faire un vrai pas vers lui, pour faire naître de forts liens d'amitié entre eux.

Alors elle se contentait de le regarder, de s'imprégner de son courage, qui chez lui semblait sans limite. Et surtout de l'admirer. Et peut-être de l'aimer…

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur ne battait que pour lui, que ses yeux ne se refermaient que sur son image, que sa bouche ne formait que son nom composé de six lettres. Preuve était que ses impressions étaient fausses.

Que son amour n'était en fait qu'illusions, et qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques gestes attentionnés, que quelques paroles aimables, pour qu'elle retrouve le cousin qu'elle avait aimé dans sa petite enfance.

Et qu'elle aimait maintenant.

Elle en était sûre. Rien de se qu'elle ressentait pour son cousin elle ne l'avait ressentie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une sorte d'avalanche de sentiments qui lui avaient fait oublier en seulement quelques jours la face ovale du blond tant admiré. Son visage turbulent s'était peu à peu effacé de sa mémoire laissant place à celui d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux clairs. Ses rougissements et ses bégaiements ne se manifestaient plus en présence du garçon de ses anciens rêves, par contre ils revenaient au galop dès qu'elle rencontrait son regard.

Ses yeux blancs sans pupille, qui lui rappelaient sans cesse de la porcelaine. A chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle, la jeune fille se sentait mise à découvert comme si d'un coup on lui avait ôté ses vêtements, comme si on lui avait ôté la raison, comme si elle n'était plus qu'elle. Une jeune fille timide. Une jeune fille émotive. Une jeune fille fragile. Elle.

Hinata.

Et elle pleurait, et elle pleurait en pensant à ses anciens sentiments et aux nouveaux, ceux qui ne faisaient que grandir en son cœur sans qu'elle ne puisst rien faire pour les retenir…

C'était mal et elle le savait, de l'aimer.

C'était de l'inceste et elle le savait.

Personne dans son clan n'accepterait son amour pour lui. Une héritière Hyuga n'a rien à faire avec un jeune homme de la Bunke. Enfin la presque plus héritière puisque son père avait décidé au vu de ses résultats et de ses progrès de la destituer aujourd'hui. Quelle honte cela avait d'ailleurs été !

Toutes les personnes faisant partie du clan étaient présentes à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Certains avaient ricané doucement, moqueurs.

Certains avaient posé un regard haineux sur elle.

Mais d'autres, et c'est ceux là qu'elle retiendrait à jamais dans sa mémoire, l'avaient regardé avec pitié.

Des regards montrant leur pitié. Comme ceux que l'on lance aux petits animaux enfermés à jamais dans une cage sombre de zoo.

Et c'est à ces regards là qu'elle s'était soumise car elle savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Ce jour-là, Hinata n'avait pas osé regarder celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait peur de voir dans ses yeux ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de pitié. Et à ce moment là, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Quelle sentimentale elle était…

Son cœur ne battait plus pour la même personne.

Mais comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

N'avait-il pas essayé de la tuer lors des combats en solo pour devenir chuunin ?

Si. Il avait d'ailleurs quasiment réussi.

Elle ne s'en était sortie que de peu avec une défaillance incurable au cœur. Minime mais perceptible. Hinata était restée près de d'un mois l'hôpital, ne se levant que pour regarder le combat entre Naruto et Neji. Où elle avait eu un malaise.

Elle avait donc du repartir à l'hôpital pour deux mois de plus. Durant lesquels Neji, parti avec Naruto et quelques autres ninjas à la recherche de Sasuke, avait du lui aussi être hospitalisé pour une grave blessure à la poitrine.

Et comble des hasards, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre.

Gênés l'un et l'autre, Hinata bien plus que Neji soit dit en passant, ils avaient donc partagés la même chambre d'hôpital. Au début, leur conversation était nulle. Hinata, intimidée, ne faisait que rougir et détourner le regard dès que Neji faisait un quelconque mouvement dans sa direction. Ils recevaient souvent des visites de leurs coéquipiers respectifs.

Ce silence entre eux dura jusqu'au jour prévu de sortie d'Hinata.

Cette dernière était en train de ranger ses affaires dos à son cousin quand celui-ci se décida à lui parler. A l'entente de sa voix, Hinata eut un mouvement instinctif de recul comme un enfant menacé.

Je suis désolé. Hinata-sama.

Celle-ci se retourna lentement et le fixa pour la première fois dans les yeux.

Je ne vous en veux pas Neji. Je sais que je n'étais pas la seule visée. Vous en voulez à toute notre famille.

Je n'aurais jamais du m'en prendre ainsi à vous. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de la mort de mon père. Je le savais. Au fond de moi je le savais. Et votre père m'en a donné une preuve indéniable. Et pourtant je vous en voulais. Je vous en voulais. Parce que mon père est mort à la suite de votre enlèvement. Parce que vous ne vous étiez pas défendu. Je suis désolé. Hinata-sama.

Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, Neji, dit elle d'une voix hésitante. Mais je suis contente que vous me les ayez présentées.

Hinata sourit doucement et rangea les dernières affaires qui lui appartenaient.

J'espère que vous sortirez bientôt. Neji. Et laissez tomber le sama voulez vous ? Nous sommes de la même famille après tout.

Elle bégayait en disant ses derniers mots. Lentement, en lançant un signe de salut à Neji, elle sortit de la chambre. Mais alors qu'elle passait l'embrasure de la porte.

Votre gentillesse n'a décidément aucune limite.

Hinata rougit brusquement mais continua de marcher, son cœur s'emballant un peu plus à chacun de ses mots.

C'était à ce moment là qu'elle s'était remise à l'aimer et que tout avait été chamboulé.

Par la suite, elle lui rendait souvent visite à l'hôpital. Elle s'arrangeait pour venir quand il dormait pour n'avoir rien à dire. Elle se contentait alors de s'asseoir à son chevet et de le regarder.

De s'imprégner de ses traits et de les faire siens.

De passer, sans qu'il n'en sache rien sa main pâle dans ses cheveux.

De le couvrir quand elle remarquait un léger tremblement de sa personne.

De tracer sur le drap avec son index les contours de ses mains rendues rugueuses et musclées par l'entraînement.

De guetter le moindre tressaillement dans ses traits et capter ainsi une moue ou un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir sur le visage de Neji depuis son enfance.

Après une ou deux heures passées à le regarder tranquillement dormir, elle se levait, touchait tendrement du bout de ses lèvres de front de son bien-aimé et repartait, repu de sa présence. Souvent sans aucun mot elle laissait une boîte de chocolats qu'elle retrouvait, avec ravissement, vide le lendemain. Hinata n'osait l'accompagner d'aucun mot, par crainte de rompre une espèce de lien immatériel entre eux.

Et puis Neji sortit de l'hôpital. Et la vie reprit son cours avec les missions, les entraînements. La seule chose qui avait changé était que Neji, par de petites attentions, montrait qu'il commençait à apprécier sa cousine.

Et elle, elle l'aimait !

Et aujourd'hui, après l'humiliation subie par sa propre famille, après son refus de croiser le regard de l'être aimé, après avoir été reconnue comme inapte pour devenir chef de clan, et après avoir mit au clair ses sentiments elle se sentait vidée.

Vidée. De toute pression. De toute force. De tout courage.

Vidée.

Elle sentait encore de fines larmes couler sur ses joues mais ce furent les dernières. Les larmes de cristal allèrent se répandre sur le lit de la jeune fille dans un bruit doux, rejoignant celle qui avaient déjà coulé.

Seule, seule une petite flamme dansait encore dans son cœur, symbole d'espoir, symbole de réconfort.

Hinata se releva lentement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et s'avança à pas lourds vers celle de son cousin.

Elle ouvrit lentement celle-ci, découvrant un Neji dormant tranquillement dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'avança vers lui à petits pas et s'assit à côté de lui.

Puis comme elle ne voulait ni dormir seule ni le réveiller elle fit une chose dont elle ne se croyait elle-même pas capable, elle se glissa à côté de lui sous les couvertures. Une habitude qui lui était familière avant quand Neji et elle étaient encore de jeunes enfants. Elle sentit Neji remuer doucement, signe qu'il était éveillé.

Hinata-chan qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

La voix pâteuse de Neji finit par s'élever.

Je ne veux pas dormir seule je peux rester ici s'il vous plait Neji ?

A votre aise Hinata-chan.

Il se retourna et la serra contre lui tendrement. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre sinon Hinata n'aurait su comment cacher la couleur pivoine qui envahissait ses joues. Elle sentait son cœur battre lentement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait.

Hinata-chan votre gentillesse n'a d'égale que votre beauté…

Elle sentit mon cœur battre plus rapidement à ces mots. Incapable de s'endormir elle écouta la respiration régulière de son aimé. Il la trouvait belle !

Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'aperçut que ses paupières se fermaient doucement. Elle se laissa doucement bercer entre les bras de Neji et s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur.

Fin.

Un one-shot à l'eau de rose.

Pour les fans comme moi de Neji/Hinata.

Si vous voulez me laisser un commentaire sur ma façon d'écrire ou sur autre chose j'en serais ravie. Chaque commentaire construit m'aide à m'améliorer.

Et merci à tout ceux qui liront jusqu'au bout.


End file.
